


Never Escape

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abuse, Future rape references, M/M, Past rape references, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jay belongs to Adam. E&C mentions of abuse and rape.





	

Title: Never Escape

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Pairings: E&C

Characters: Christian, Edge

Summary: Jay belongs to Adam. E&C mentions of abuse and rape.

Disclaimer: WWE is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Slowly Jay poked his head thru the opening of the bedroom door scanning the hallway Jay straighten upwards. Opening the door slowly he moved towards the staircase hoping to make it towards the phone.

"Please god. Please let me make it." Jay whispered into the air praying slightly.

Taking one step down Jay glanced around and found nothing. His mind seemed to be playing tricks on him. Slowly he moved down the stairs one by one and kept going until he reached halfway. The feeling of danger made Jay spine shiver turning around he saw it.

His husband.

Adam Copeland.

Adam stared at Christian with an raised eyebrow from the top stair before taking and step towards Jay. Jay took every step down until his back was against the wall and Adam was on the past step.

"Jay...are you scared of me. Your husband."

He knew it wasn't a question by the wicked smile on Adam's face. Jay blinked an Adam was suddenly in front of him. A whimper escaped Jay as an hand touched his hair shoulder length dirty blond hair followed by an cruel yank.

"S-stop your hurting-g me." Jay whimpered trying to fight back the tears that began falling as Adam only smiled deeply revealing those dimples.

Those dimples that helped him fall for the man, he used to love so deeply.

"Good. You are nothing but an pathetic bastard boy. No one needs, wants or cares about you bitch. Not Paul or John. Only me. I'm the only one and you tried to run from me. The one person who loves you." Adam sneered as he jammed his knee into Jay already bruised ribs.

Jay shoved back only to have his wrists grabbed in one of Adam's large hands. "So you wanna fight bitch. Lets fight." Adam sneered as Jay was lifted from the ground.

"No! No! Please I'm sorry!" Jay screamed as Adam held his wild legs with one arm and the other gripped Jay's hair in an painful position. "Please Adam! I'm-m sorry! I won't leave again!"

"Aww baby." Adam whispered in an sickly cute voice. "I know that. I own your bastard ass. I guess I have to show you all over again." with that Jay screamed as the bedroom door was shut and locked behind them.


End file.
